Lampposts and Lollipops
by Ende
Summary: A Weiss Kreuz/Harry Potter Crossover. Yaoi in future chapters. By the way, the pairings go as follows: HarryxDraco, YoujixOmi, KenxAya, RonxHermione, and probably YoujixSnape somwhere down the line...don't ask...^_^
1. Owls Attack Japan

Lampposts and Lollipops: A Harry Potter and Weiß Kreuz Crossover  
  
Chapter One: Owls Attack Japan   
  
Warnings: mild swearing, shonen ai (if that's what you think of it as)  
Pairings: None, so far   
Note: Yeah, there'll be yaoi in this fic. In the next chapter actually, when we visit Hogwarts. ^_^   
By the way, Manx is probably OOC. Sorry. I'm not that familiar with her character.  
  
"Ken!" Omi complained, turning off the stove. "Didn't I tell you to turn it off at 5:30?"  
  
Ken smiled guiltily up at his younger, fellow assassin. "Sorry, Omi. I forgot. There was a game on TV, and I guess that I just got sidetracked."  
  
Omi rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I should have listened to Youji."  
  
"'Bout what?" The brunette soccer player asked, his eyes intently fixed on the television screen.  
  
"To never let you in the kitchen."  
  
Without waiting for a response from the other boy--although he really didn't expect one; Ken was shouting at the TV--Omi went to check on the "food."  
  
What lay before him in an ever so innocent manner in the pan was most defiantly not the pasta he had put in earlier. Instead, tiny, charcoal black strings were plastered to the bottom and sides of the pan. The sauce, once red, had followed in suit its companion, and was also a stomach-churning color of black and brown.   
  
Omi groaned. He hadn't even asked Ken to stir the pasta. Just turn it off at 5:30. Who would've thought that it would be a little overdone by 6:15?   
  
Well, so much for angel-hair pasta, Omi thought picking up the phone. Time for the good old take-out sushi . . . again.  
  
*********** Youji walked into the door of the Weiß apartment.  
  
"What the hell is that smell? I thought that you said you were fixing something good tonight, Omi."  
  
A sullen Omi had just placed the phone back on the hook and looked up at the blonde in front of him.  
  
"I did fix something good; however, someone forgot to turn the stove off."  
  
"I said I was sorry!" A voice shouted from the living room, over the noise from the television.  
  
"I told you not to let Ken help you. So, what're we having? Sushi, again?"  
  
Omi nodded. "I just ordered take-out. I was about to go get it."  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"I'll be fine on my own, Youji."  
  
"It's starting to get dark."  
  
"So?"  
  
Youji didn't say anything else, but just grabbed his coat and put it on. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
"Youji! I'm not a little kid! I can walk a few blocks by myself!"  
  
"You're close enough to a kid, Omi. Now, C'mon."  
  
***********  
  
"Why are you always calling me a kid, Youji?" Omi complained, as the two walked down the sidewalk.   
  
"Because you act like one," the older of the two muttered, taking a drag of his cigarette.  
  
Omi wrinkled his nose when the wind blew the ashy smell of smoke his way. "Smoke gives me a headache, you know."  
  
"You just now noticed this? I'm surprised you haven't complained sooner."  
  
"I've known it since I had to start putting up with it everyday. I've also known for some time now how much of an ass you are."  
  
"Watch your mouth," Youji said firmly, in a parent-like voice. He flicked his cigarette on the ground. "Happy?"  
  
Omi glared at Youji, who wasn't really paying much attention to him.  
  
Need he mention the fact that all three of his roommates vocabulary wasn't the cleanest it could be? They certainly didn't use language suitable for a little kid to hear.   
  
Omi was seventeen, only a few years younger than the others. What was the point of him refraining from using curse words in front them. He felt there was none, but still rarely talked as vulgarly as some people did.  
  
He just couldn't understand why everyone around him treated him like a little kid. Even the kids and teachers at school did. He couldn't help it if he probably the shortest and thinnest guy in the whole school.  
  
"What're you doing, Omi?" Youji asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
Omi's train of thought was lost, and he glared at Youji. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you like you're going to keep on walking, and we're already at the sushi place.  
  
Turning a little pink from embarrassment, Omi scowled at the other boy.   
  
"Hey, I'm not the one being a ditz," Youji grumbled, as they both walked into the take-out restaurant. After getting the sushi, the two quickly walked back to the apartment.  
  
Youji tossed the sushi on the table, just as Ken came into the diningroom/kitchenish place.  
  
"Back already?" the brunette asked, taking a seat at the table and getting some food.  
  
"You could've at least cleaned the pan out, Ken," Omi said, as he ran warm water into the pan which once held the burnt pasta. The seventeen-year old was only slightly annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, Omi," Ken said, his mouth full of sushi.  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full," Aya grumbled, coming into the room from the flower shop.   
  
Ken just blinked and kept his mouth closed from that point on.  
  
"Manx came by today," Aya muttered, half-glaring at the raw fish.  
  
"What did she want?" Youji asked, getting something to drink, then sitting down.  
Aya shrugged. "She mentioned something about owls..."  
  
"Owls?" Omi questioned, joining the other three at the table.  
  
"Yes, Owls."  
  
"What?" Youji asked, looking a bit confused.  
  
"I don't know, really. She just kept on talking about owls and this magical castle place."  
  
"I'm confused," Omi said bluntly, taking a bite out of his sushi.  
  
"She was being very confusing," Aya agreed. "Just kept on ranting on about magic and stuff."  
  
"Maybe everything's driven her insane," Ken offered, finally taking a rest from eating.   
  
"Yeah, maybe," Youji said, shrugging.   
  
As dinner went on, Ken rambled on about the soccer games he had been watching earlier on the TV, Omi just sighed and tried his best to look interested, Aya glared, and Youji opted to smoke a cigarette.  
  
After dinner was over, Omi went off to mess around on the computer and Ken took a nap. Aya being Aya watched the news, while Youji was out trying to pick up a girl or guy. Aya wasn't really sure which.  
  
Clicking through the various news channels, Aya stopped when he got to Channel 5.   
  
"Aviation officers have found some type of a force heading straight towards the area, "the newscaster lady said, "It should hit by noontime tomorrow. At this time, we will speak the head of the Aviation department to see if any other facts have been found."  
  
A middle-aged man appeared on the TV, dividing the screen into two sections.  
  
"What else can you tell us about this strange force, sir?"   
  
"We've found out what this "force"--as you put it--is," he began in a tired voice. "It seems as if it is a very, very large flock of birds."  
  
"Birds?"  
  
"Yes, More precisely, owls. Many different species of owls all traveling together."  
  
"Are you sure about this? It seems so strange."  
  
"I'm quite sure, ma'am. We can't even get near them. It's like there's a force field around them or something."  
  
"Thanks you very much, sir. Is there anything thing else that you'd like to add."  
  
"Well, I would like to tell people to be careful. We're pretty positive that the owls mean no harm, but we can never be certain."  
  
"Thanks again," the lady said, as the screen went back to full-size, making the man disappear. "Now, onto weather..."  
  
Aya turned the TV off, and shuddered a little bit. It all seemed a bit creepy to him. First Manx was going on about owls and magic, and now this. A force field protecting the owls? Aya felt there was a little bit more going on than just Manx going crazy.  
  
***********  
It was a Saturday, therefore, Omi didn't have to go to school. He could sleep in all day if he wanted to. In fact...  
  
"Youji!" a high-pitched voice cried, followed by moans, and the wall next to Omi's bed shaking.  
  
"Damn," Omi growled, realizing he wouldn't be sleeping into today. Especially not when Youji was in his room screwing someone.   
  
It happened almost every Saturday and Sunday. Omi was tired of it. So, he did the only thing that he could, he got up and started towards Youji's room.  
  
Sure, it would probably cause Youji to kick his ass, but it was worth it. The man-whore of the house had to realize that he wasn't the only one that lived there.  
  
When pounding on the door didn't work, Omi did the only other thing he could. He threw the door open, scared of what he was going to see.  
  
Sure enough, Youji was most defiantly having sex. Omi cringed at the nudity of the slutty redhead and the man who was currently on top of her. Omi's innocence would never be regained after this.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled boldly, and promptly slammed the door. Then, he went back to his room.  
  
To say the least, he was a bit surprised that the noise actually stopped. He did, however, hear her leave. Now was the time Youji would come and kick his ass.   
  
Omi was even more surprised when a pissed off Youji didn't barge into his room.  
Apparently, Saturday was going to be a decent day, he decided, curling up under his blanket.  
  
***********  
  
Ken rose an eyebrow at the four envelopes that Manx handed him.  
  
"What are these, Manx?" he asked, from behind the counter.  
  
"Your chance to join the owls, of course!" she said brightly. "And to go to Hogwarts!"  
  
"What the hell is Hogwarts?" Ken grumbled, starting to become annoyed. Manx had been going on about magic and this thing called Hogwarts for awhile now.  
  
"A school of wizardry, silly!" Manx giggled.  
  
"Wizardry?" Ken asked chuckling a little. "You've gotta be kidding me, right?"  
  
Manx shook her head vigorously. "No! I'm serious!"  
  
Whoa...she has really gone off the rocker now, Ken thought, picking at the wax that the letter was sealed by.  
  
"So, is this one for me?" he asked jokingly, holding up the envelope with his address and name.  
  
Manx pouted. "Be serious, Ken!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Ken opened the letter. Two pieces of paper were enclosed. One, discussing the materials he would need, the other, a letter explaining what Hogwarts was and that he had been accepted.  
  
"Aren't I little old to be going to school?"   
  
Manx frowned. "No."  
  
"Whatever, Manx. None of the other guys are gonna wanta go. I can guarantee that."  
  
"What are you going on about, Ken?" Aya grumbled, walking into the shop.  
  
"This," Ken grumbled back, handing Aya his letter.  
  
After reading it, Aya looked at Ken, then at Manx.   
  
"What is all this about?" he asked seriously.  
  
"It's for a mission, Aya," Manx explained. "Really. It is."  
  
Aya sighed. "What kind of a mission?"  
  
Manx bit her lip in frustration. "Well, I'm not really sure. It's important though, I know that."  
  
"Why do we have to go to a wizard school?"  
  
"I don't know. It's not a normal mission, obviously. As far as I know, it doesn't even involve Schwartz."  
  
After about ten minutes of glaring at Manx, Aya spoke.  
  
"Fine. If it's for a mission, we can do it."  
  
"Aya! Are you crazy? This is insane! You actually believe he-"  
  
"Shut up," Aya growled. "I'll tell the guys about it."  
  
Manx smiled.  
  
"But if anything weird goes on, we're leaving, got it?"  
  
Manx grinned. "Sure, Aya."  
  
"Okay. Good. Now, when do we leave?"  
  
"The school year starts in two weeks. We'll be traveling to Diagon Alley in a week and a half."  
  
"What's Diagon Alley?" Ken asked, finally giving into the fact that he would have to go to Hogwarts, even if he didn't want to.  
  
"A marketplace."  
  
Ken rolled his eyes. "For what?"  
  
"To buy the supplies, of course," Manx answered. "There's already money in the bank there, by the way."  
  
Aya nodded. "Okay."  
  
Manx smiled again. "Don't worry, Aya. I'm sure it'll all go just fine."  
  
"What about the owls, Manx?" Ken asked. "Do you have an idea what's up with that?"  
  
Manx shrugged. "Well, it may just be some hoax or something. Sometimes wizards do that kind of stuff."  
  
"Send flocks of owls to harass us?"  
  
"Well, they can do pretty much anything that they want to, so, yeah."  
  
Ken rolled his eyes, and started to tend to the flowers.  
  
*****  
  
  



	2. Whee! Assassins!

Lampposts and Lollipops  
Chapter Two: Whee! Assassins!  
  
Warnings: mild swearing, yaoi-ish  
Pairings: Harry x Draco  
  
"Run this by me again, Aya." Youji said, rubbing his temples.  
  
Aya sighed. He began to explain for the third time what had happened with Manx, and what the group would be doing.   
  
"Why, exactly, are we doing this?"Youji asked. "We don't know anything about magic."  
  
"It's for a mission, Youji,"Aya grumbled. "It's essential that we do this."  
  
"I thought you said it didn't have anything to do with Schwartz," Omi said, blinking.  
  
"Manx said she was pretty sure that it didn't, but we don't know for sure," Ken explained. "We don't even know what the damn mission is supposed to involve yet."  
  
"So we're just going to jump right into this, and go to some wizard school?" Youji asked, starting to look as if he understood.  
  
"As I said before, it's for a mission. We're all going, and that's final," Aya answered firmly.  
  
Youji rolled his eyes. "This is stupid, you know. Manx is just-"  
  
"Shut up," Aya growled. "It's for a mission. Stop making me repeat myself. You're going, as is everyone else."  
  
"What about school?" Omi asked softly.  
  
"We're going to a school, Omi," Aya muttered to the younger boy.  
  
"But it's a wizard school. What about normal stuff?"  
  
"It'll be fine, Omi," Aya said. "Listen to me, guys, we all have to go. That's all I'm saying. Get anything that you want to take with you packed up."  
  
When Aya left the living room, Omi looked at Ken.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We can take whatever we want, right?"  
  
"Just take whatever you damn well please, Omi," Youji grumbled, leaving the room too.  
  
Ken just shrugged.  
  
Sighing, Omi followed the others and went to his room to get the few things that he felt were of any value packed.  
  
*******  
  
A week later....  
  
"Whee! This is going to be so much fun!!" Manx said happily, as she and the four boys stood at the train station. "Now...the professor I talked to said that someone would be here to meet us so that they could help you get there."  
  
Youji sighed, looking annoyed. "Well, no one's here..."  
  
Manx's eyes scanned the area, until she lay eyes on a person that just looked out of place. He was wearing a long, black robe, and was glaring at anyone who dare look his way.  
  
"C'mon, guys," Manx said, motioning in the direction of the man. "I found him!"  
  
They followed her until they reached the out-of-place man.  
  
"Oh, are you them?" the man asked in an annoyed voice  
.  
"Them, meaning?" Ken asked, a little creeped out by the man.   
  
Omi, however, was not a little creeped out by the man. He was practically hidden behind Youji.   
  
"The new students."  
  
"Yes, they are!" Manx answered, pushing Ken away. "You're here to help them, right?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"Well? What do we do?" Manx asked, thinking that the man was a little rude.  
  
"Follow me,"he answered, walking swiftly away.  
  
*******  
  
"This is really creepy, Youji," Omi whispered loudly.  
  
Youji shrugged. "Yeah, well, it all seems stupid to me."  
  
Omi just decided that he would stay close to at least one of the other boys while they were around the creepy man.  
  
"Um, sir? Where are we going?" Manx asked curiously, as they walked down a street, away from the train station.  
  
"Don't ask questions. None of this concerns you."  
  
Manx pouted. "But...I thought I was going to go help them get stuff..."  
  
"There is no reason for you to go. Now, please go back to your house or whatever."  
  
Manx pouted, but said her goodbyes to the guys and was off.  
  
They walked a little further, until they reached a little shop.   
  
"Good afternoon, Severus," the shopkeeper said, looking up from whatever he was doing.  
  
The man, who was apparently Severus, nodded the other man's way.  
  
"New students, correct?"  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
"The fire's already started for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Severus lead them to the back part of the shop, where a fire was blazing in the fireplace. He looked at them seriously.  
  
"Now. What you'll be doing is going through this fireplace into one located in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Go..through...the fire?" Omi gulped.  
  
"Yes," Severus answered bluntly. "I'm not going to explain the logic to you. All that you have to do is walk into the fire and shout 'Diagon Alley'. After you do that, then you stop when you reach the correct fireplace, understand?"  
  
"How do we know when to stop?" Ken asked warily.  
  
"When it feels right,"Severus answered. "Who's going first?"  
  
"I will," Aya volunteered.  
  
"This is crazy!" Youji muttered to Aya.  
  
Aya paid no attention to him.  
  
Severus tossed some pf the powder he held into the fire, motioning for Aya to go in.  
  
"You're going insane, Aya!" Youji practically screamed. "Are you going to listen to this crazy man?"  
  
Severus glared at Youji. "I assure you that he will not be harmed in anyway. If he does manage to get burned alive, then I'll allow you to try to fight me, but I can also assure you of the fact that I would win."  
  
Youji glared in return at Severus, as Aya stepped into the fire, almost instantly shouting 'Diagon Alley!'.   
  
When he vanished, the others were in awe.  
  
Severus sighed, looking annoyed. "Don't stand there like idiots! Let's get this over with!"  
  
And so the three florist/assassin/future students of Hogwarts each stepped into the fire, and were transported to a world much unlike their own.  
  
*******  
  
"I'm supposed to help you with getting your things, but first we have to go to Gringotts," Severus said, pointing toward a large building.  
  
"That's the bank, right?" Ken asked, blinking at the building. He'd certainly never seen a bank that big before.  
  
"Correct."  
  
Going into Gringotts, the boys were amazed at how beautiful it was. Almost everything was made of marble, much unlike the backs back in Tokyo. It looked more like a palace than a bank.  
  
Severus led them up to a counter where a goblin sat.   
  
"Can I help you?" a mean-looking goblin grumbled from behind his counter.  
  
"Vault 623," Severus grumbled back, holding the key out to Aya. "I am not going on that cart."  
  
The goblin behind the desk called out to another goblin to lead them to their vault. When the second goblin arrived, he motioned for the four boys to follow him.   
  
The boys were a bit confused as they exited the elaborately decorated hall, and into a dimly lit passageway. Th goblin whistled when they reached what appeared to be a railway. A small cart came up to them from down the tracks and stopped to let them get in.  
  
Aya got in second- after the goblin- followed by Ken, then Youji, and finally Omi.  
  
"Hold on," the goblin muttered, as the cart started to move.  
  
"Aren't we going a bit fast?" Ken screamed at Aya over the sound of air whipping around him.  
  
Aya shrugged, as Youji just sat there looking bored.  
  
Omi, on the other hand, neither spoke or just sat there. When they had started to speed up, he had screamed and threw his arms around Youji's waist.   
  
When the cart stopped, Youji had to practically pry the younger boy off him.   
  
"It's over now, Omi," Youji said, tugging at the hands firmly attached to his waist.  
  
"I don't think I can get up right now, Youji," Omi whimpered, his grip growing tighter.  
  
Youji shrugged at the Aya and Ken, and let them go get the money.  
  
Neither Ken nor Aya knew where all of the money in their vault had come from, but they were quite satisfied. The goblin explained the value and name of each coin. Both boys got as much money as they could, then returned to the Cart O' Death.  
  
******  
  
"How can I be in the sixth year if I know nothing about magic?" Ken asked, giving some money to Omi, as Aya gave some of his to Youji.  
  
Severus smirked inwardly. "I'm sure that you'll get along."  
  
"You're one of our professors, right?" Youji asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So...what should we call you? Professor Severus?"  
  
Severus glared at Youji. "You can refer to me as Professor Snape."  
  
Omi squeaked a little, and hid behind Ken.   
  
"Okay...Professor Snape," Youji began, glancing at his paper. "Where I am supposed to get these things?"  
  
"I will take you to the proper shops. Two of you are sixth years, one seventh, and the other fifth, correct?"  
  
They nodded, quickly looking at their papers to be sure.   
  
"Okay, then, we'll get your owl first."  
  
Ken blinked, and just shook his head as they went into a shop filled with owls, cats, and frogs of all varieties.  
  
"What is it with you people and owls?" he asked.  
  
"They are what your postal system is to us," Snape answered. "Each of you may pick out an owl, cat, or frog. I would recommend an owl."  
  
Youji opted for a brown screech owl with white on it's chest; Aya, a tawny brown; Omi, a snowy white; Ken, a calico kitten.  
  
"I thought we were all going to get owls..."Aya muttered, glancing at Ken and the kitten.  
"But it was too cute!" Ken argued, as the kitten mewed at him.   
  
The others just sighed, and purchased the animals.   
  
"Next, we will get your books and robes," Snape muttered, walking towards the desired shops.  
  
After a mad, chaotic rounding up of needed books and robes, they went to get their wands.  
  
They entered a shop which on the door read "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."   
  
When they went in they were greeted by Ollivander, the shopkeeper.  
  
"Good afternoon, Severus- new students, I presume?"  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
Pointing to Youji, Mr. Ollivander called him over. Youji obeyed.  
  
Ollivander rummaged through a pile of rectangular boxes until he reached one that he appeared to be satisfied with.  
  
"Here," Ollivander said, handing the wand to Aya. "Eight inches. Oak with unicorn hair. Just give it a few waves."  
  
Doing as instructed, Aya waved the wand. Apparently, the outcome of what happened with he wand- which was nothing- was not what Ollivander wanted. The shopkeeper snatched the wand back, and held out another.  
  
"Seven and a half inches. Willow. Bendy."  
  
Aya just blinked at the man in confusion, but waved the second wand anyway. This time, however, a reaction occurred.  
  
When Aya brought the wand back down in a swosh, bright multi-colored sparks shot out from the end. The redhead blinked in surprise.  
  
"Wonderful," Ollivander muttered, taking the wand back, putting it back in it's box, and wrapping it up in brown paper.   
  
Youji stepped forward next. The tape measure which Ollivander had let fall to the floor sprang to life and bean measuring on it's own.  
  
"This is interesting..."Youji grumbled, as the tape measured his arm.  
  
"Hmm," Ollivander said to himself, going through the wands again. "I'm sure that this will do the trick. Nine inches. Pine. Phoenix feather."  
  
Youji took the offered wand, and followed in suit to what Aya had done. The wand moved around a bit in his hand, as Youji tried to get it to shoot sparks.  
  
"Why isn't it working?" Youji growled to a snickering Ollivander.  
  
"A wand does chose it's owner, but I think that you should give it one last wave. Relax a bit and see what happens."  
  
Reluctantly, Youji waved the wand again, trying to be more calm in the process. Although the wand shot bright sparks, Youji still glared at it. Youji stepped back and let Ken have a go at getting the right wand.  
  
After trying at least seven wands, Ken hadn't been able to shoot sparks out of one wand.  
  
"I told you that I couldn't do this," Ken grumbled, as Ollivander searched for yet another wand.  
  
One glare from Aya cause Ken to practically snatch the wand away from the shopkeeper. At last, the desired colors shot from the wand when Ken waved it.  
  
It took Omi a mere three wands to get it right, and when the sparks shot, Omi yelped. Blushing, Omi joined the other three and waited for Ollivander to wrap up his wand.  
  
"Where're we going, Professor Snape?" Omi asked.  
  
"To a hotel. You will stay there for a week, then I shall come back and get you and help you board the train."  
  
After they had all gotten into their rooms, Snape left.  
  
"Cinnamon," Ken muttered, holding his kitten.  
  
"What are you talking about, Ken?" Youji asked, laying down on his bed. The long day had exasusted them all.  
  
"Her name is Cinnamon," Ken answered.   
  
Youji rolled his eyes. "You named your kitten after a spice?"  
  
"He's not the only one," Aya admitted, glanincing at his owl that slept in it's cage. "I named my owl Ginger."  
  
Youji rolled his eyes again. "I wonder about you guys sometimes."  
  
"What'd you name you owl, Youji?" Omi asked softly, petting Cinnamon, who had jumped down to the floor.  
  
"Aero."  
  
"That's interesting..."Omi said curiously. "I named mine Fluffy."  
  
"Fluffy?" Ken asked laughing.  
  
Omi pouted. "Don't make fun of Fluffy, Ken! If you do, then he'll attack Cinnamon!"  
  
Ken gasped, and brought Cinnamon back to his lap. "Don't worry, Cinnamon. I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
*******   
  
One week later....  
  
"Isn't this a little out of the ordinary, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked Dumbledore. "Having assassins that aren't even the right age come to the school?"  
  
Dumbledore glanced at her. "It'll be fine. If anyone brings the matter up, then I shall take care of it."  
  
"You won't even tell me why they're coming. Don't I have the right to know?"  
  
"When the time is right, I promise that I will tell you. For now, however, we will wait."  
  
McGonagall's mouth was set in a firm line. "What about magic? They probably don't know the first thing about it."  
  
"Once again, when the need arises for intervention of any kind, it will be taken care of. Not before then."  
  
McGonagall sighed. "I suppose you're right. That still doesn't make me feel any better. I hear it's already slipped out that they're assassins."  
  
"Hmm? Is that so?" Dumbledore asked, looking over a piece of paper.  
  
"Quite. I think that the Weasley twins found out. I've no idea how they could've, though."  
  
"Well, the students would've found out someday anyhow," he said, still looking at the paper. "We need to get preparations ready for the ceremony tonight."  
  
"And what're we going to do with fifth, sixth, and seventh year students whom aren't even sorted yet? We can't just put them up there with the first years!"  
  
"Of course we can, Minerva. Now, let's go get everything set up. We wouldn't want to be late for the first-years now would we?"  
  
McGonagall sighed, giving into the Headmaster. she knew she would never convince him of anything.  
  
***********  
  
"Assassins?" Ron gulped, looking at Hermione with wide eyes.  
  
The brunette just rolled her eyes. "Yes, assassins, Ron."  
  
"What are you scared or something, Weasley?" Draco asked with smirk, from where he sat on the grass by Harry.  
  
Ron gave the Slyterin boy a cold glare. "Just because you're dating my best friend does not mean that I have to like you. So just shut the bloody hell up!"  
  
"Never said that you had to like me, Weasley. Just stating the fact that you're scared."  
  
"I am not scared!" Ron yelled, his cheeks turning a bit pink.  
  
Hermione patted Ron on the head. "Now, now, Ron. Calm down. I'm sure that he's only teasing you."  
  
Harry remained silent at his boyfriend's side. If he said anything, it would manage to turn into a full-blown argument. Staying quiet was the best thing to do at the moment.   
  
"Shouldn't we be getting to the ceremony?" Harry asked simply, getting up to leave.  
When he was already half-way up, Draco pulled him back down and gave him a big kiss.  
  
"Of course we should, darling," Draco said, smiling.  
  
Ron grimaced as Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry blinked a couple of times at his boyfriend, shook his little and gave him a kiss in return.   
  
As they were walking, Draco felt it at his best interests to harass Ron more.  
  
"Watch out for those assassins, Weasley. I heard that they had claws and katanas."  
  
"You shouldn't let Draco get to you, Ron. You can't think that Professor Dumbledore would actually let someone into Hogwarts that would attack us," Hermione whispered to Ron.  
  
"They're assassins, Hermione! The last I knew, assassins kill people! Aren't you a little bit scared?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Maybe a little bit, but that doesn't mean that you should judge them before you meet them. If you do that, then you'll be exactly the way you don't want to be."  
  
"You're too relaxed about this, Hermione. Are not getting the fact that assassins kill people? Kill people! We're people, making us a perfect target for their swords and...claws..."  
  
"Just wait. I know that they won't be what you expect."  
  
"Oh. So they'll be worse? Now they're probably going to kill all of the owls too, right?"  
  
"Oh, just stop with this! It's getting neither of us anywhere, and besides, it's time for the ceremony now.  
  
When they got to the hall, they went to their House tables, and waited for the Sorting Ceremony to begin.  
  
**  
  
Review...please! ^_^  
  
  



	3. The Sorting Ceremony

Chapter Three- Lampposts and Lollipops   
The Sorting Ceremony  
  
"Should we wear our robes, Aya?" Omi asked, holding the black garment up.  
  
Aya shrugged. "Considering that we're going to school today, I would think so."  
  
"But I'll be hot!" Ken complained, pushing the robe away from him. (1)  
  
"We're all being forced to wear them, Ken," Youji grumbled, pulling his own robe on. "We shall all suffer along with you."  
  
Pouting, Ken pulled the robe over his head. "This is annoying," he mumbled, being ignored by the other three.  
  
It was exactly one week later, and the boys were awaiting Snape's arrival. While they were making sure that everything they had packed, a knock was heard at the door. Omi answered it, and an annoyed Snape stood before him.  
  
"Let's go," Snape muttered. "We have to catch the train."   
  
Aware of Snape's obvious state of annoyance, they quickly got their stuff together, and were off.  
  
*******  
  
"Which train are we supposed to be taking, Professor?" Omi asked, looking around for anyone who looked like they might be traveling in the same direction as them.  
  
"Platform nine and three-quarters," Snape replied, as he lead them to the middle of platform nine and ten.  
  
"Platform nine and three quarters?" Ken asked in a confused voice. "That would be where?"  
  
"Between platforms nine and ten," Snape answered with a dry tone. "Where else?"  
  
"I have a sinking feeling that this is going to be a lot like the fire thing, isn't it?" Youji asked.  
  
Snape, however, didn't answer him. Instead, he began to tell them exactly how they were to get to the train.  
  
"Just run in between the two platforms," Snape said, pointing to the cement wall between the two platforms. "You'll be transported to the train that will take you to Hogwarts."  
  
"Well, the fire thing worked," Ken muttered. "So I guess that this will too. I'll go first."  
  
Making sure that he had a good hold on Cinnamon and the suitcase he had, Ken ran towards the wall. Just when he thought that he was going to run *smak* into the wall, he went through it and was instantly in front of the train.  
  
"That was a bit, um, interesting." Omi said, gulping. He really didn't want to run into the wall. What if he didn't go through? Would Snape kill him if he couldn't?  
  
"You should go next, Omi," Youji said after Aya had went. "Don't wanta be left here all alone with the professor her, do ya?" he added in a whisper.  
  
Omi thought of the logic of what Youji had said. Besides the face of being terrified of Snape, both Ken and Aya has successfully gone through the wall. He might as well give it a try.  
  
Pushing the cart that held his luggage and Fluffy's cage, Omi ran towards the wall, fearing for his life.   
  
When the horrified boy went through, Youji started to go, but then turned to ask Snape something.  
  
"Are you coming too?"  
  
"No," Snape answered. "I have other means of transportation."  
  
"Oh, well, okay then. See ya around, Professor." And with those last words, Youji ran through the wall and joined the other three boys.  
  
Around them stood many a witch and wizard, but no one really paid them any attention.  
  
"Maybe we should get on the train..." Ken trailed off, as students hurried past them.  
  
Taking Ken's advice, they stepped up onto the train and found a cart to sit in. Everyone else was chattering on about stuff that the Weiß neither cared about nor understood.  
  
"Are you sure we gotta wear these?" Ken complained, tugging at his robe.  
  
"Everyone else is," Youji said, gesturing toward the other robe-wearing students. "And I'm pretty sure that they know what they're doing."  
  
Ken continued to pout while he kept his attention on Cinnamon.  
  
"This is really weird, Youji," Omi muttered, looking out the window of the train. "None of it even makes sense."  
  
"I'm pretty sure that it isn't supposed to," Youji said.   
  
Omi sighed.  
  
After the train started, a cart of candy-like looking things stopped came through the carts. Considering that Snape hadn't even given them a chance to eat, all four boys were a bit hungry. Omi paid the cart-lady for whatever he thought looked good.  
  
"This is interesting," Omi muttered, pulling the wrapper off a Chocolate Frog.  
  
Before the hungry boy could even put the candy in his mouth, it jumped out of his hand and out the window.  
  
"Eep!" Omi squeaked, surprised by the sudden movement of the supposedly inanimate candy. "I wasn't expecting it to move," he muttered, turning a little red as he ate anything but the Chocolate Frogs. (2)  
  
When the train stopped at its destination, the four assassins were clueless as what to do. When the noticed that the other students were getting up and hurrying off the train, they followed them.  
  
As they came out of the train, an unexpected sound was heard. A loud, booming voice said: "Firs' years over here!"  
  
"What should we do, Aya?" Omi asked desperately, as the other students who weren't first years started to head off towards the school.  
  
Aya answered, "Follow them."  
  
*******  
When the other students they had followed started to go off in different directions, Aya realized that they had to stop.  
  
"We should find out where we have to go," Aya said, motioning for the other three to stop moving.  
  
"How should we do-" Youji began, but was cut off by the booming voice.  
  
"Are you the new students? The...assassin ones?"  
  
Aya nodded up to the man who could only be described as a giant.  
  
"Th' names Hagrid. Pleased to meet ya. Please follow me."  
  
Omi's eyes grew wide at the sight of Hagrid, as he practically attached himself to Youji.  
  
"He is a bit large, isn't he?" Youji whispered to Omi, blinking at Hagrid.  
  
Gulping, Omi could only nod.  
  
After they had walked for a little, they stopped where a group of first years were gathered. In front of them stood Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Good evening, Professor," Hagrid said, smiling at McGonagall. "These are the students you asked me to get."  
  
"Thank you Hagrid," McGonagall said, raising an eyebrow at the assassins. They look normal enough, she concluded to herself. Maybe a bit old.... "You can go to the Hall now, Hagrid."  
  
Hagrid said a word of thanks to McGonagall, then went off down the hall.  
  
"My name is Professor McGonagall. This evening the Sorting Ceremony will take place, and you shall each be divided into separate houses. The houses are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. You shall be placed upon your individual strengths and characteristics. Afterwards, we shall all take part in your first meal at Hogwarts. Please form a straight line and follow me."  
  
The first years did as instructed, merging into a line, and following McGonagall. The Weiß boys were at the end: Omi, Ken, Youji, Aya.   
  
Walking through the Great Hall filled with students from all years, the boys were a bit stared at. Omi managed to blend in fairly well, but the others had a bit of a problem.  
  
Suddenly, the line stopped moving, and McGonagall placed an old looking wizard hat on a stool in front of the first years. It sang a song about what it did, then explained each house.  
  
McGonagall stepped forward with a roll of paper with everyone's name written on it, and started to call out each name.  
  
"Abbot, Jessica!"   
  
An auburn haired girl ran up to the stool, and put the hat on her head, just as it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Smiling, the girl went over to the Gryffindor table, where the other students were clapping.   
  
Blaine, Zeke became a Slytherin, and Cleavy, Rebecca became a Gryffindor.  
  
"Chang, Lian!"   
  
A pretty, oriental girl put the Sorting Hat on, After a good five minutes, the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
After that, Faber, Michael became a Slytherin; Frisch, Susan, a Gryffindor.  
  
"Fujiyama, Aya!"   
  
Scowling at the entire room, Aya walked over to the stool, feeling a bit foolish. Luckily, he didn't fall off the stool that looked incredibly too small. He put the Sorting Hat on. Feeling as if he were almost in a black abyss, Aya started to get a tad freaked out. The hat wasn't doing anything. It was just mumbling stuff in Aya's head that was incoherent. After what seemed like an eternity, the hat shouted: "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Taking the hat off, he met eyes with his teammates. He shrugged at them, signaling that it was fine. Aya walked over to the table where the other Ravenclaw students.   
  
"Hidaka, Ken!"  
  
Ken warily sat down on the stool and put the hat on.  
  
"Ah...another one of the assassins..." the hat murmured. "What to do with you..."  
  
Ken gulped as the hat started to grumble on about assassins and what not.   
  
"Well, I suppose there's only one thing to do," the hat sighed, concluding it's grumbling. "You express the quality of one who will do almost anything to get what they want, so you shall go to SLYTHERIN!!"  
  
The Slytherin table clapped as their new student joined them at the table.  
  
Hayes, Jena became the third Ravenclaw, and Janna, Emma became one of the many Gryffindors.  
  
"Kudou, Youji!"  
  
Youji being Youji walked up to the stool trying to look as cool as he possibly could. The whole robe-no-fashion-sense thing kind of defeated the purpose, but at least he was giving it a shot. When he put the hat on, it started talking to him through his thoughts.  
  
"So you're an unbeliever in magic, are you? After all that you've seen, you'd think that you could have a little faith," the hat grumbled. "Ah...well...that's not of importance right now...you'll learn soon enough. As for your house...GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Youji blinked in confusion at the things that hat had said to him. He believed the stuff that had happened to him so far, sort of. Sighing, he joined the students at the table that was clapping. He thought it was a bit odd that all of the Weiß were split up. Poor Omi...he'd probably get stuck by himself in Slytherin...   
  
Glancing over at the Slytherin table, Youji took his thought back. They all looked a bit too stuck up and some of them just plain mean for Omi. If the Sorting Hat was supposed to be right, it wouldn't sort Omi into Slytherin. Youji was kind of shocked that Ken had gotten sorted there. According to its song, Omi would probably be sorted into Ravenclaw for intelligence. Youji blinked on his own behalf. He was thinking about Omi too much...he was starting to wonder why.  
  
Lang, Adrianna, became the first Hufflepuff.  
  
"Margue, Kyle!"  
  
A smug, brown haired boy was sorted into Slytherin, and Muffling, Melissa became the next Hufflepuff. Pershing, Brian became a Ravenclaw. The next two students -- Rae, Justin, and Szafer, Seth, both became members of Slytherin; while Thurman, Mike became a Gryffindor.  
  
"Tsukiyono, Omi!"  
  
Gulping, Omi walked slowly over to the stool and sat down, also cautiously putting on the hat. Hearing the hat murmur things into his thought, Omi just wished that he would be in a house with one of the other guys. He certainly didn't want to be alone with people he hardly knew anything about. What if one of them tried to turn him into a toad or something weird like that. Omi would much rather have the safety of one of his fellow assassins to be there in case the other students tried to attack him.  
  
The Sorting Hat took its good old time in sorting the youngest member of Weiß, but finally shouted: "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Sighing in relief, Omi hurried over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Youji. Youji just smiled at the younger boy. Apparently the Sorting Hat wasn't stupid after all.   
  
Lastly, Williams, Ryan was sorted into Gryffindor, and Professor Dumbledore got up to speak.  
  
"Welcome, everyone," he said cheerfully, his white beard and hair shining brightly. "As most of you already know, I'm Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. We shall all take part in the first meal of this year. Eat and enjoy. I would only like to say one last thing, and that would be Tidwit! Blopper! Bink!"  
  
Omi blinked at the old wizard/professor.   
  
"You name's Omi, right?" a boy with brown, rumpled hair asked Omi.   
  
Not expecting anyone to talk to him, Omi just nodded.  
  
"I'm Harry," the boy continued. "You're not going to be a first-year, are you?"  
  
Omi tried not to look stupid, but it was near impossible. He just kept blinking, and giving answers with head movements. Not to mention that he felt like and idiot staring at the weirdly shaped scar on Harry's forehead. Harry didn't seem to take notice however; he seemed rather used to it.  
  
"What year then?"  
  
"Fifth," Omi replied, finally managing the feat of the word answer.  
  
"Oh, me too. So are my friends," Harry said, motioning to a couple teenagers around his age.  
  
Omi tried to look half-intelligent as he tried to smile at them.  
  
"I'm Hermione," a girl with mousy brown hair said, smiling at Omi.  
  
Barely giving him a chance to acknowledge the girl, Ron blurted out: "We really don't care that your an assassin. As long as you don't try to kill us."  
  
As Hermione hit the redhead beside her, Omi just blinked. How did these people he had never met know about his life? He surely hadn't even talked to anyone yet. He was almost positive that the teachers wouldn't go around telling the students that assassins were at the school.  
  
"Shut up, Ron! How many times do I have to tell you that assassins don't just go around killing people? They're hired to do it. Do you thing that Dumbledore actually hired them to kill us?!" Hermione growled, looking sympathetically at Omi. "Sorry, Omi. He's an idiot."  
  
"I was just protecting myself," Ron grumbled, rubbing the spot on his arm where Hermione had hit him.  
  
"I'm sure that Omi won't try to kill you," Youji assured Ron, as he ate his food. "After all, we had to lock our weapons away until we need them."  
  
Turning pale, Ron mumbled sorry to Omi, and turned back to his food.  
  
Omi blinked. "I'm confused, Youji," he whispered to the boy sitting beside him. "Are they supposed to know about us or something?"  
  
Youji shrugged. "I've no idea, Omi. Don't worry about it though. Just relax and eat. We can worry about all that stuff later."  
  
Omi nodded, turning back to his plate that was piled with delicious-looking food of all varieties. "You're right. We can talk about it later."  
  
"Besides," Youji continued to further his point. "I'm hungry."  
  
******  
  
"What exactly is soccer, Ken?" a pretty, smug looking, blonde sixth-year asked, her eyes wide and sparkly.   
  
"This is soccer," Ken answered, pulling out a picture of himself in his soccer uniform, along with another of him actually playing the game.  
  
"You play it on the ground?" the girl asked, frowning. "The pictures are cute though!" she added for good measure.  
  
Ken gave her a funny look. "Well, yeah. Where else?"  
  
"In the sky, perhaps?" a boy sitting across from the girl suggested, smirking at Ken's question.  
  
"How?" Ken asked, his face growing a bit pale.  
  
"Well, the Muggles couldn't, actually," another boy sitting beside Ken interjected. "Muggles can't work broomsticks for one. Two, they don't touch the ball in soccer."  
  
"How'd you know that, Draco?" the girl asked curiously, her eyes getting even wider. "And why don't you touch the ball?" she added in Ken's direction.  
  
"Heard it somewhere when we were visiting a store in the Muggle world," Draco answered, shrugging.  
  
"It's the rules of the game," Ken muttered.  
  
Ken was confused. Very, very confused. First the crazy, energetic girl beside him didn't know what soccer was. Then, they started suggesting he play it in the sky, and now they're talking about something called a Muggle.  
  
"What the hell is Muggle? "Ken grumbled, his voice filled with confusion.  
  
"A non-magical person," someone answered. Ken wasn't even keeping track of them. They're were too many of them to do that.  
  
"So then, I'm a Muggle?" he asked, trying to understand, and failing miserably.  
  
"Sort of," the girl answered. "For now, you kind of are, but not really. You just can't o any magic right now, right?"  
  
Ken nodded, as he picked at his food.  
  
"Well, you got a wand to work, right?"  
  
Nodding again seemed like the best thing to do.  
  
"Okay, great! Then, you're not a Muggle!"  
  
"That's good?"  
  
"Of course! You wouldn't want to be at Hogwarts and be a Muggle, would you?"  
  
Ken just shook his head, and sighed to himself. Apparently, he had a lot of new things to understand, and they were all coming at once.  
  
*******  
  
"Are you okay?" a wary fifth-year asked Aya once they were in their rooms.  
  
Aya gave him a look from where he sat on the bed. "I'm fine."  
  
Aya had been forced to share a room with three other boys he knew absolutely nothing about. Well, except for the fact that they were incredibly annoying.   
  
Two of them had managed to prove their stupidity by pulling one over on Aya with a snapping popper thing. Aya had set them straight, and they had hurried down to the common room. Now, his other roommate was looking at him with wide, frightful eyes.   
  
"Do you always look so mad? And try to hurt people?" the other boy continued.  
  
Aya sighed. "No, but if you don't shut up I may."  
  
Letting out a tiny squeak, the boy dashed out of the room.  
  
Aya rolled his eyes, and rested his head back on the fluffy pillow. This was going to be long school year...  
  
******  
  
"G'night, Youji," Omi said, yawning.  
  
"Night," Youji muttered, still sitting by the fire in the common room.  
  
"Where's my room again?" Omi asked Harry as he walked by.  
  
"Fourth room on the right," Harry answered, smiling at the other boy.  
  
Omi smiled in return, and headed toward his room. Although Ron seemed to be kind of an idiot at times, Omi felt like he'd get along with him. The rest of the Gryffindors too. At least t he hadn't gotten sorted into Slytherin, though. They looked a bit...mean.  
  
Omi navigated his way to his room that he would be sharing with three other boys. He forgot the name's of the two he had met that would be there, but he had no idea who the third was. Maybe he was already there.  
  
Opening the door to his room, Omi walked in, ready to greet any new roommate that may be there. What he saw was certainly not what he expected.  
  
Sitting on the bed on the far-right corner of the room sat a familiar Irishman, licking his knife.   
  
Gasping, Omi almost ran from the room, but Farfello stopped in mid-lick when he saw the youngest of his rivals walk into the door.  
  
"Well, isn't this a friendly surprise,' Farfello said grinning, and setting his knife down. "Have you and your other Weiß buddies come to play with us?"  
  
In shock, Omi just stood there as Farfello grinned at him, and went back to licking his knife.  
  
(1) In the words of Rin-chan: "But Ken-kun is ALWAYS hot! *__* "  
  
(2) Yes...I know I stole that part from the book. But didn't Omi-kun fill the part of being confused/freaked out so well?   
  
**Please Review!!! ^_^ Bubble-chan'll love you forever and ever....**  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Hogwarts Shower Experience

**_I know...I haven't written in...months? I'm sorry! Life's been a bitch..._**  
  
**Pairings:** DxH, Youji + Omi   
  
**Note:** I've been getting a few questions on why the hell the boys got sorted into the houses that they did. So, here goes. ^_^ I'm terribly sorry if you don't like the way that it's going in the housing, but it's how I want it. *ahem*  
  
**Ken:** Ah...where oh where to put Ken. I would think that the sorting hat would've had much trouble with him, and so did I, really. He wasn't Ravenclaw material. I had already put two of the boys in Gryffindor, including Farfie. I had put him in Hufflepuff, but then my beta whined about me putting an assassin in Hufflepuff, so Slytherin was the only other option. Look at it this way though: if Ken-kun is in Slytherin, then there's more of a possibility for a lot more Draco. If you don't like Draco, then why?! *sniffle*  
  
**Omi:** I'm not really positive if anyone asked about him or not, but I thought I'd add it just in case. Omi is not in Ravenclaw because I'm not pairing him up with Aya or any other Ravenclaw. Omi-kun is paired with Youji. Get it? End of story.  
  
**Farfie:** Er...I needed to put in the knife-licking bit. He probably would've been better suited with Slytherin, but I needed to scare Omi. I'm just mean that way. ^__~.  
  
If you have any more questions, feel free to write them in a review/email me. I'll be happy to answer! For the rest of Schwartz, the explanation for their sorting is at the end of the story.   
  
  
**_Chapter Four-Lampposts and Lollipops_**  
  
"Could you stop doing that Farfie? "A bored-sounding male-voice asked, rolling his eyes at the sight before him. "You're going to scare off the poor boy."  
  
The third boy just walked past Omi, and over to his bed.  
  
Farfello pouted. "But I'm having fun. Besides, have you even noticed who it is, exactly, that will be sharing a room with us and that other annoying boy?"  
  
Finally paying attention to Omi, the other boy smiled as he glanced over. "Oh...well if it isn't Bombay....or would you like to be called Omi while at Hogwarts?" Sculdich asked, brushing his hair before turning in.  
  
"You should speak up," Farfello said towards Omi's direction, setting down his knife. "Can't hear a word you're saying."  
  
Omi was quite in shock. Blinking, he took a step back, then forward again. Looking back and forth between the two Schwartz guys, Omi remained silent.   
  
"Why, exactly, are you here?" he finally asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"We can't tell you that, Omi," Schuldich said smirking. "It's a surprise."  
  
"But, you're not supposed to be here."  
  
"Exactly why we're here."  
  
Omi blinked at them. "You're not going to try to kill me in my sleep or anything, are you?" he asked warily, hurrying over to his bed.   
  
"Of course not, Omi," Farfello said in an honest voice. "If anything, Schuldich'll just try to grope you."  
  
Omi tried not to pay attention to them. To think that he had to share a room with two people that he was constantly fighting for an entire school year. The groping bit didn't boost Omi's confidence in the two whatsoever. Quickly changing into his pajamas, Omi snuggled up underneath the blanket, trying to pretend like he wasn't there.  
  
  
  
Walking down the hall, following a couple of the other Slytherins, Ken sulked. So far, the time he had spent at Hogwarts was incredibly boring. The other students knew shit about a normal life, and he was almost positive that he was a Muggle. Although he wasn't entirely sure what a Muggle was, really. He just knew that whatever could go wrong would. Now, he was being forced to go live with a bunch of annoying, prissy-loking teenagers. Could his life go worse? Actaully, it could.   
  
Condiering that Ken had his head down, and he didn't happen to be walking as fast as the other students, the door closed on him. He noticed that there was a moving picture on te door when he looked up, while he was trying to get the door open.  
  
"Password?" A fat, bored looking lady in an ugly dress asked from the picture.  
  
"What?" Ken asked, stunned that the picture was even talking, much less to him.  
  
"I asked you for the password," she repeated, looking a little exasperated. "Hurry up, will you? I have other things to do."  
  
"What password?"  
  
"The password to get into the room," the lady grumbled. "Do you have it or not? I really don't feel like wasting my time."  
  
"No one ever gave me a password."  
  
The lady rolled her eyes. "Fine then. Sit out here for all I care. If you're stupid enough to not listen when someone tells you the password, you don't deserve to go in."  
  
With those last words, the lady walked out of the picture, moving along down the others along the wall.  
  
Ken blinked, then glared at her. "Hey! What a minute! You can't just walk off and leave me here!"  
  
However, the lady paid no attention to him, and continued to walk.  
  
Ken was pissed now. They never even told him a password. Even if they did, they expected him to remember it? It was probably some stupid word, anyway. So, since he didn't know the password, he did the next best thing. He started knocking on the door. Loudly. With a long stream of curse words.  
  
"Open this goddamn door, will you?" he growled, after he had been going on for about ten minutes. "No one ever even gave me a fucking password!"  
  
"That won't help any, you know," a blonde said, walking up toward Ken. "You have to have the password."  
  
Ken recognized the boy from dinner. "And you have it, I presume?" he spat.  
  
"You should be a bit nicer, you know," the other boy said calmly, leaning up against the wall. "I'm quite sure that none of the professors would like to hear that rubbish come out of your mouth. Besides, how do I even know that we're both a member of Slytherin? I've never seen you before."  
  
"I saw you at dinner," Ken growled, wanting to kill the smug boy on spot.  
  
"Really? I don't think that I remember you. You're new, right? What's your name?"  
  
"Ken. Ken Hidaka."  
  
"Oh, okay, Ken. I guess that I can tell you the password. My name's Draco Malfoy, by the way."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Draco," Ken grumbled impatiently. "Password?"  
  
"Ah, yes, the password," Draco said, looking as if he were thinking about it hard. "I'm quite positive that it's "Phoenix" right now."  
  
"Right now?" Ken asked worriedly, noticing that the lady reluctantly came back and allowed them passage.  
  
"They change it a lot," was all Draco said. "You should ask someone if you're not sure. Most of the time, when someone doesn't remember the password, then they just have to sit outside and wait until morning."  
  
Ken shuddered. This is was even more of a reason to hate the school.  
  
  
  
Omi groaned as he woke up, feeling the sunlight hit his face. He was stuck in a room with two very scary assassin people, one of which basically threatened to grope him. Even if he was an assassin as well, it was still scary as hell. Blinking, Omi crawled out of bed and tried to find his way to the bathrooms.  
  
"You look like shit, sunshine," Youji said as Omi passed him in the hall.  
  
The younger boy sighed, and nodded in agreement. "I know. My night was shitty."  
  
"Oh? Your's too?"  
  
"Schwartz is here, Youji-kun!"  
  
Youji blinked. "What?"  
  
"I'm serious. I'm sharing a room with two of them."  
  
"They didn't hurt you or do anything to you, did they?" Youji asked, glaring in the direction of Omi's room.  
  
"No."  
  
"They better not, or I'll fuc-"  
  
"Do you know where the bathroom is?" Omi complained.  
  
Blinking again, Youji smiled. "C'mon. I'll show you where it is."  
  
"Thanks," Omi said, as he followed Youji, carrying his necassary bath stuff.  
  
"Can you find your way back?"Youji asked, watching the other boy as he went into oneof the shower stalls.  
  
"Um...maybe?" Omi muttered unassuredly.  
  
"Okay. I'll wait for you. We still have a bit of time before breakfast. Hurry up, okay?"  
  
Youji sat down on a bench and waited for Omi to take his shower. His first class was the Dark Arts, apparently. He could only imagine what the hell was going to go on in that class.  
  
As Youji pondered in what his classes were going to be like, studednts came inand out if the showers. After ten minutes or so, Omi came out of the stall. With only a towel limply hung around his waist, and his hair damp with water.  
  
"Um...Omi? You do realize you're...not clothed?" Youji mumbled, trying to keep his overactive hormones under control. He couldn't help it if the boy was practically naked. Being wet didn't help matters any. Omi was cute anyway. Water and no clothes just made him hot.  
  
"Yes. I forgot my clothes," Omi whined, loking at Youji with pleading eyes.  
  
"I'll get them for you, Omi," a new voice from the doorway said.  
  
Looking toward the door, Youji gasped and Omi groaned. Schuldich just smiled at them.  
  
"Fine. Just go get them."  
  
"It'd be my pleasure."  
  
Looking annoyed, Omi sat down on the bench beside Youji, near the wall.  
  
"This sucks."  
  
"What sucks?"  
  
"I'm wet and naked. Almost. It's not fair."  
  
Youji thought he was going to die from the pouty face that the bish beside him held. At least Omi didn't notice the obvious hormonal predicament he was in.  
  
"Schuldich should be back soon."  
  
And so Schuldich did, and Omi was able to successfully dress himself.  
  
  
  
"Don't you have your own bathroom?" Harry asked, as he felt Draco hug him from behind.  
  
"Yes; however, I'd much rather be here with you," the blonde murmured in his boyfriend's ear.  
  
They were in the process of taking a shower. Together. Like any other normal morning.  
  
Harry leaned back against Draco. "What if we get caught?"  
  
"The likelihood of getting caught just makes it more fun. Besides, we never get caught."  
  
"I suppose you're right," the brunette agreed, taking off his clothes.  
  
"How is it that we see each other naked every morning, but we still haven't had sex?" Draco asked, following Harry in suit.  
  
Harry pouted. "It's not that I don't want to. It's that we never have time."  
  
"Then we should make time," Draco said bluntly.  
  
"Like when?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll think of something or other."  
  
  
  
Omi blinked as an unfamiliar owl dropped a letter in his lap. It had already crept him out when that owls came in while they were eating, but now he was getting letters from...someone.   
  
Before Omi even had the chance to start opening the letter, the owl started pecking at his hands.  
  
"Ouch! What the hell was that for?!" Omi screamed at the owl.   
  
The owl glared at him.  
  
"He wants food for bringing you the letter," Hermione said helpfully, as she aye her breakfast.  
  
"Stupid bird...could've just squawked or something..." Omi grumbled, rubbing the spot on his hand where the owl had pecked. He tossed a piece of food to the owl who immediately flew away.  
  
"What does it say?" Youji asked, chuckling at Omi's misfortune. "Who's it from?"  
  
"Manx. She just wanted to tell us that girls are still flocking to the florist shop."  
  
"Oh, damn. My fans miss me."  
  
Omi just rolled him eyes, and attempted to annoy the cute, yet egotistical boy sitting across from him.  
  
"What class you do have first?" Youji asked, suddenly changing the subject.  
  
"Potions."  
  
"Sounds safer than Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Hopefully it won't be too confusing," Omi sighed. "So far, everything has been."  
  
"Well, at least you've made friends," Youji muttered, motioning to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Everyone hates me."  
  
Omi just blinked.   
  
"They do!" Youji whined.  
  
"Stop whining, "Omi shuddered. "It's creepy..."  
  
"You whine all the time!"  
  
"I know that, but it's *normal* for me. Shouldn't you be screwing someone right now?"  
  
Harry's shudder from his sexual starvation, apparently, had been seen by no one.  
  
"I haven't seen that many people that I'd like to screw, as of yet," Youji confirmed.  
  
"But you haven't made a move on any one yet? I'm surprised, Youji-kun."  
  
"I didn't say I wasn't going to. The time just isn't right yet."  
  
"Why are talking about sex at the table?"  
  
"You brought it up."  
  
"I suppose I did," Omi muttered, blushing.  
  
Youji just smiled and continued eating his breakfast."  
  
  
  
"Erm...what exactly is Potions?" Omi asked, trying to keep up with the other three.  
  
"Hell."  
  
"Potions is not hell, Harry," Hermione murmured, rolling her eyes at the other brunette teenager.   
  
"Any class with Snape is Hell, Hermione," Harry pointed out, cringing. "He hates me. It's not fair."  
  
"It's class with Professor Snape?" Omi gulped, thinking that now might be a good time to die.  
  
"Yes," Hermione answered. "It really isn't that bad, though. Harry just over exaggerate."  
  
"You're just a brown-nosing-"  
  
"Don't insult me, Harry, or I'll tell everyone about what you and Draco do in the morning..."  
  
Harry glared her way, but kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Um, okay. So, what is it again?" Omi asked.  
  
"You are referring to Potions, right?" Ron asked, cringing. "Because, personally, I certainly do not want to hear about Harry's sex life."  
  
While Omi blushed, Harry's face turned red with anger.  
  
"Shut the bloody hell up, both of you!"  
  
"Um..." Omi trailed off.  
  
"Oh! Potions is what it sounds like, Omi," Hermione said, finally answering Omi's question, which had brought torture on Harry.   
  
"You make...potions?" Omi asked, feeling oblivious to the entire situation.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
The four students finally came across the dark, dank room in which Potions was held and sat down with the rest of Gryffindor (Slytherin was the other house that had Potions as well).  
  
Professor Snape glared at the familiar faces of the students who he treated with something close to hate.  
  
"Welcome back, students," he said drily. "This year, as you should already know, will be like any other year with me. I will not tolerate any unacceptable behavior. As I read off the list, go to the assigned seat."  
  
Omi waited until his name was called. His partner for class was Ron.  
  
"Is this hard?" Omi asked, as Ron started to put ingredients into the cauldron.  
  
"Only if Snape hates you," Ron replied. "Can you pass me that black powder stuff?"  
  
Omi did so. "What're making?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Not sure, really. Snape likes to make it a 'surprise.'"  
  
Omi gulped a little, fearing the outcome of the potion that the entire class was being forced to concoct.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Please Review! ^___~**  
  
On for more of the sorting explanation, in case you truly care....  
  
**Schuldich:** Why is Schuldich in Gryffindor?, someone may ask. Well, you see, I had to stick him somewhere. Really...I had no other choice. Besides, I was going to throw him and Farfie together just for the hell of it at times. Hmm...  
  
**Brad:** Well, he's smart. He's witty. He's perfect for a Ravenclaw. Besides, his counterpart is Aya. *smile*  
**  
Nagi:** *smile* He's so cute...and he has such an attitude. And I have no idea where the hell to sort him...any one have an idea?  



	5. Extremely Important Meetings

**Chapter Five: Lampposts and Lollipops**  
_ "Extremely Important Meetings"_  
  
Pairings: HxDxH, implied yaoi/shonen ai from Schuldich to various characters  
Warnings: None, for this chappy  
Note: Yea...so, I'm sorry this has taken a bit of a long time. -__- The monitor broke, and I had to buy a new one. Arg. Anyway...hope you enjoy!   
  
A sulky brunette boy stood in the shadows near a window in the Astronomy Tower. The only source of light was that of a burning torch just near the front door of the tower. He peered out the window, seemingly looking at the stars that dotted the sky; however, if one looked closer, they would see that he often looked toward the door with the torch beside it.   
  
  
A few minutes passed by, until another boy, who was more like a young man, entered the room almost silently.  
  
  
"It's about time you got here," the boy muttered, emerging from the shadows. "Are the others coming?"  
  
  
"Yea, they're coming," the other male said, almost cheerfully. "What crawled up your ass, Nagi?"  
  
  
The boy, Nagi, rolled his eyes. "Can't you be just a bit more serious? Afterall, we *are* supposedly on a mission."  
  
  
The other, Schuldich, chuckled. "A mission that involves your little hubby, huh? You still have a thing for Omi, dontcha?"  
  
  
Nagi glared, but couldn't control the blush that covered his face. "Can you just stay out of my head for once?"  
  
  
"But that wouldn't be fun!"  
  
  
Before the two could go any further, Brad and Farfello walked in.  
  
  
"Oh, so you managed to get Farfie here without anyone dying?" Schuldich asked.  
  
  
Brad replied with a cold glare.   
  
  
"Chill out. I was just kidding..." The redhead trailed off.  
  
  
Brad continued to glare. "We have more important things to discuss at the moment than Farfello's sanity."  
  
  
Schuldich blinked innocently.  
  
  
"As I was saying," Brad growled, glaring at Schuldich. "We need to discuss just exactly what will occur in the next few months."  
  
  
"We already _know_ what's gonna happen, Brad," Schuldich said, rolling his eyes. "Our physical strength, agility, mind games, blah, blah, blah will come in useful to that Death Eater group, or whatever they're called."  
  
  
"Yes, that's correct, but that's not what we need to talk about. I'm glad to see that you've actually listened to _some_ things I've said."  
  
  
"Then what do we need to talk about?"  
  
  
"What will happen in months before the appearance of the Death Eaters, the sudden appearance of Weiß-"  
  
  
"I don't think we should try to kill them, hurt them, or anything like that."  
  
  
The others blinked at Schuldich in confusion.  
  
  
"I mean, don't you think it'd be fun to mess with them a bit?" the redhead said, a small grin crossing his face.  
  
  
Brad's face held a serious look; a gleam shined in Farfello's eyes; Nagi simply looked at Schuldich blankly.  
  
  
"What do you mean by 'mess with them'? Nagi asked warily.  
  
  
"Well, if we have a few months, we can really mess up their lives, y'know?"  
  
  
"Erm..."  
  
  
"Don't be so naive, Nagi. Just think of how many love triangles there could be in just a week."  
  
  
Brad rolled his eyes, snorting in disgust. "You've got to be kidding me, Schuldich. You seriously want to go around trying to screw someone when you could be doing something useful? Besides, what makes you think any of the would even go for you?"  
  
  
"'S called sexual tension, Bradley."  
  
  
"**_Don't_** call me Bradley."  
  
  
Schuldich chuckled. "It'd be fun, and you know it. I already know that Bombay and Balinese have some sort of chemistry going on. With Farfie and me sharing a room with Bombay, who knows what could happen."  
  
  
"And what do you presume Nagi and I would do throughout your ridiculous affairs?"  
  
  
"Nagi's practically head-over-heels-in-love with Bombay, so that's obviously not a problem."  
  
  
Nagi glared, turning his head toward the darkness to hide his embarrassment.  
  
  
"And we all know that you wanta get into Abyssinian's pants," Schuldich finished, winking at the slightly blushing, older boy.  
  
  
"You're ridiculous," Brad grumbled, certainly blushing.  
  
  
"I'm not saying you have to make moves on him, Brad. It's just saying that it's be fun if you'd just give it a try. I mean, what else are we gonna do before the Death Eaters need our help? We should at least try to have some fun, right?"  
  
  
Brad gave him one last glare. "Fine. I must admit that you are right. There really is nothing to do. It you wish to take part in these antics, then you may."  
  
  
"So, can we go back to bed now?" Schuldich asked, yawning. "I'm really tired."  
  
  
Brad nodded. "Yes, but I'd like to say one last thing. Do not allow any of this information to seep out. It anyone else finds out about this, it'll be the end of us."  
  


  
* * * * *  
  


Omi yawned, his eyes instinctively closing from tiredness and boredom. Defense Against the Dark Arts had been a particularly strange class, seeing as the boy didn't have the slightest idea about any concept of dark magic. Not only was the class confusing, but the teacher was, to put it nicely, a bitch. Omi didn't really appreciate having a gaudy old witch asking him questions she knew that he wouldn't be able to answer. That class, however, was at least a bit interesting. Now, Omi had to sit through History of Magic. Not only did it bore him almost to death, but he had a sinking feeling that Professor Binns wasn't what one would call alive.  
  
  
The seventeen year old glanced at his fellow classmates, specifically the ones he knew. Ron and Harry looked about as good off as himself, yet Hermione was eagerly jotting down what seemed to be every word that the professor grumbled in that monotone voice of his.  
  
  
As hard as he tried, Omi just couldn't seem to get his eyes to stay open or his quill to write on the parchment. So, he did the only thing he could think of doing: he thought about Weiß's current position.   
  
  
As of yet, no had explained why they were even at Hogwarts. Just saying that it's for a mission seemed a bit too vague for Omi. Now, Schwartz was involved in the situation; even if they didn't seem to be an immediate threat, they were there nonetheless. To the teenager, nothing seemed logical anymore.  
  
  
Not only was he clueless as to what was going on at Hogwarts, he was also missing school back home. Sure, missing a few days wasn't that big of a deal, but Omi doubted that Weiß as going to at Hogwarts for a mere week.   
  
  
Since he was in deep thought on other things than class, Omi didn't notice when the students began leaving the room for lunch.  
  
  
"Wanna walk with us to lunch, Omi?" Harry asked, leaning against the front of Omi's desk.  
  
  
Jumping from shock, Omi blinked at them. He than realized that class was over, so he hurriedly put his books in his bag and stood up.  
  
  
"Binn's is gonna kill me from boredom before the end of the year, mates," Ron grumbled, yawning a bit as the four walked to the Great Hall.  
  
  
"Got that one right," Harry agreed.  
  
  
"Do they really expect us to stay awake during that awful class?" Omi questioned.  
  
  
Hermione let forth a sound of disgust. "I can kind of understand why Omi would find History of Magic boring, since it isn't his history at all, but you two," she said sternly, pointing at Ron and Harry. "...should take the class seriously by now. We _have_ had it for going on five years."  
  
  
"Oh, come off it, Hermione," Ron said, a tone of disgust in his voice. "You know just as well as us that that class is the most boring one we have. You just pay attention so you can stay at the top of our class."  
  
  
The girl blushed. "So? At least I have some ambition."  
  
  
"I have ambition. I just don't have ambition for the history of magic."  
  
  
"You should have ambition for all of your classes, Ron. How do you expect to pass your OWLS?"  
  
  
"I don't?"  
  
  
"That's absolutely ridiculous! Why're you being so negative? I know that you have at least _some_ potential!"  
  
  
While Hermione and Ron continued to argue about the importance of classes, Harry and Omi talked amongst themselves.  
  
  
"What're OWLS?" Omi questioned.  
  
  
"They're tests that all fifth years have to take in each class they have. They determine what classes you'll take in your sixth year. I've heard that they're bloody awful."  
  
  
"When do we take them?"  
  
  
"Near the end of the school year."  
  
  
Omi inwardly groaned. He knew that he'd never be able to pass tests for the classes he was taking; hopefully, Weiß wouldn't be there until the end of the year.  
  
  


* * * * *  
  
  


Before Omi ever had the chance to being eating lunch, he was pulled out into the hall by Youji. Once there, he soon noticed Aya, Ken, and Professor McGonagall were there as well.  
  
  
"Now that you are all here," McGonagall stated, her lips and tone firm. "I shall lead you to Professor Dumbledore's office for an extremely important meeting."  
  
  
The woman turned around and began to briskly walk down the hall. The boys followed her.  
  
  
After traveling through many halls, twisting corridors, and long stairwells, the five arrived at a large door. Two stone statues adorned either side of it.  
  
  
"Password?" the one on the right demanded.  
  
  
"Caramel sundae," McGonagall replied.  
  
  
The door opened, allowing admittance to them.  
  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is awaiting your arrival," she told them, her tone softening slightly. "You may go in and sit."  
  
  
The four boys obeyed, each walking through the doorway. Once inside, they found four chairs that looked as if they were specifically put there just for them. Omi took a seat beside Youji, then Ken, then Aya sat down last. They remained silent, for the atmosphere of the room was one of a solemn state.  
  
  
Seconds after Aya sat, Dumbledore appeared.  
  
  
"Welcome, Aya, Ken, Youji, and Omi," the elderly wizard said cheerfully, his twinkling blue eyes smiling at them.  
  
  
They each nodded at him, none of them knowing when was the right time to speak a word.  
  
  
"I realize that this sudden change of lifestyles that you've had to go through has been most strange. I also realize that you are each very, very confused as to why you have been asked to attend Hogwarts. I am sincerely sorry for any feeling of discomfort you have experienced, for I know they must have been many. I, however, would like to clear up any, and all issues you may have."  
  
  
"We just want to know why we're here," Youji spoke up.  
  
  
"Then that is what I shall explain first. You see, in the world of magic, there are two very different sides. As there is in most things, there is a good and an evil. The evil is something that no one should ever have to experience."  
  
  
"Pardon my interruptance sir, but it'd be really nice if you'd just get to the point," Ken said grumpily. "None of us are really very pleased about being here."  
  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Very well then. The reason that you have been asked to attend Hogwarts is to aid in the looming battle that is coming so very soon."  
  
  
"Battle?" Aya questioned.  
  
  
"Sadly, yes. It will be a battle between the, per say, "good" wizards and the Dark Lord and his followers, the Death Eaters."  
  
  
"This is kinda insane you know," Ken muttered, looking and sounding annoyed. "Why would you want help from _us_? Why not some other group of assassins? There's gotta be at least one assassin group that's magical."  
  
  
Dumbledore's expression turned slightly grim. "Actually, you are the exact group of assassins we need."  
  
  
"That's just a bit vague."  
  
  
"You may have noticed this already, but we have another group of assassins within out halls."  
  
  
"We've noticed," Omi grumbled.  
  
  
"Seeing as Schwartz is your rival, we assumed that you would be able to aid fighting against them. For example, you know the strategies that they use."  
  
  
"Yes, but what does Schwartz have to do with anything? Can't you just throw them out of the school?" Aya questioned.  
  
  
Dumbledore shook his head briefly. "No, I'm afraid not. They can only be expelled when they become a direct threat. As for their importance, they will be aiding the Death Eaters in various ways."  
  
  
"So, we're here to tell you how Schwartz is gonna react?" Ken asked.  
  
  
"That is a vague interpretation, yes."  
  
  
"So what's the point of making us go to this school and learn magic if all's we're gonna do is help fight physically and mentally?"  
  
  
"You each need to know the basics of magic and sorcery for your own protection."  
  
  
"I still don't see why you can't just expel Schwartz," Youji pondered aloud. "You obviously know their intentions."  
  
  
"Yes, I do, but what one does in thought cannot be held against them. They have not done anything wrong, as of yet."  
  
  
"I see."  
  
  
"Is there anything else I can make clear for you?"  
  
  
When none of the boys said a word, Dumbledore continued.  
  
  
"Alright then. If you ever need me, I'll always be available to answer your questions. I wish each of you the best of luck. Please do keep this information confidential; for if the other students hear of a battle, they will become extremely frightened. Also, keep safe."  
  
  
With one last smile, Dumbledore stood up and left in the direction that he had come.  
  
  
Weiß also stood, yet they walked out of the office.  
  
  
"Well, this is just damn spiffy, huh?" Ken grumbled once the door shut completely.  
  
  
"At least we know what's up now," Omi said in a positive manner.  
  
  
"Yes, that's always nice," Youji said, agreeing with the other boy.  
  
  
"Just make sure that you do as Dumbledore says," Aya began. "Keep quiet and as safe as possible."  
  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
  
"We should all get to class," Aya added.  
  
  
Reluctantly, they all followed Aya's words of advice and headed off toward their classes.  
  
  


* * * * *  
  


Youji couldn't control the grin that spread across his face when he saw the back of Professor Snape.  
  
  
_This class is gonna be too much fun..._he thought cheerfully.  
  
  
Snape began a short description of what they'd be doing that class period, then wrote down what ingredients would be needed, and how they should be mixed together on the board.  
  
  
Youji slightly pouted at the fact that he had to make his potion on his own. There was an odd number of students in the class, so he had to sit at a desk by himself.  
  
  
In the middle of Youji adding the supposedly correct ingredients, Snape came over to observe what the boy was doing, and if he was doing it correctly or not.  
  
  
"Is it right, Professor?" Youji asked in a needy voice.  
  
  
Snape slightly glared at him. "Surprisingly, yes."  
  
  
"Why're you so uptight, Professor? You should loosen up a bit. I could help you with that," Youji grinned, winking.  
  
  
Snape blushed for a mere second, then his expression turned to one of anger.  
  
  
"This is not the place for that kind of talk, Kuduo. Get on with your work."  
  
  
Youji grinned at him as he walked away.  
  
  
_Oh yea..._Youji thought. _He needs a piece of ass **bad**.  
  
  
_

* * * * *  
  


Brad glared at the scared boy sitting on the bed across from him.  
  
  
"Is there something you want, or do you just plan on sitting there staring at me all night?" he grumbled.  
  
  
Gaping, the boy just continued to stare.  
  
  
Brad let out a soft growl and turned over onto his side, staring at the wall.  
  
  
Being at Hogwarts wasn't exactly where he wanted to be. In fact, he hated the mere idea of learning magic. He didn't mind helping out the Death Eaters, because that's the kind of stuff he'd be doing anyway, but still: the point was that he was bored. He was bored out of his mind.  
  
  
He was probably the oldest student in the entire school, although no one seemed to notice his age. All of the students seemed to have the most incompetent of brains and speech. Brad hadn't had a decent, intelligent conversation with anyone since he had arrived at Hogwarts. The only people with any intelligence whatsoever were the teachers, but Brad didn't care to talk to them. Schuldich was the one who got off by talking civilly to people that he was planning on killing.  
  
  
So, Brad was in a complete and utter state of absolute boredom. He had no one to talk to. He had no one to hang out with. He had absolutely no one.   
  
  
Moping, Brad began to think of what Schuldich had said earlier. He had thought that the redhead was foolish in suggesting that they try to screw up Weiß's lives. Maybe, just maybe, that wouldn't be so bad, though. He didn't have anything better to do. Besides, no one could deny that Aya was pretty cute.  
  
  


* * * * *  
  
**_TBC  
  
_**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. ^__^ Please review. *begs for praise***_  
_**

  


  


  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Let The Games Begin

**Lampposts and Lollipops: Chapter 6**

_**Let The Games Begin**_

Pairings: SculdichOmi, YoujiOmi, YoujiSnape, Farfello x Schuldich, and still HxD

Warnings: unconsentual lime stuffs, shonen ai, implied yaoi, profanity

Note: I am so sorry for this chappie taking so long. --; There's so much guilt. wails ANYWAY....please do enjoy, k?

Tossing and turning in his sleep, Omi occasionally woke up in the middle of the night. Sharing a room with two of his worst enemies--they were out to kill him, after all--didn't exactly soothe his conscience. So, the boy often awoke and took awhile to get back to sleep. Although he didn't realize it, in his sleep he often talked or made noises loud enough to wake someone up. The person he awoke was none other than Schuldich.

Omi merely laid in his bed, curling up his side so he could face the one roommate of his that was not out to kill or maim him. He thought about how much he was going to dislike having to go through all of the classes at Hogwarts. He didn't want to learn anything about magic. He just wanted to be a normal kid and go to a normal school. If you'd cut out the whole assassin thing, he might've been able to be normal prior to being forced into the hell that was Hogwarts.

It wasn't so much that he hated the people or anything, it was just magic in general. So far, he hadn't really been able to understand any of the concepts he'd learned about. He had just been thrown into a group of kids that had already had four years, along with a childhood of growing up with parents as wizards and witches, of Hogwarts. He was just too far behind. He really didn't understand how the others did it. Maybe he just wasn't as gifted as them. Whatever it was, he was really irritated at not being able to do anything that his professors asked of him.

As Omi continued to just lie in his bed, more was going on in the room than one would have expected. Schuldich had fully awoken and was staring at the back of Omi's head.

Now would be the perfect time to start messing around with the poor kid's mind, Schuldich thought, grinning. He glanced over at Farfello to see if the other man would be easily awoken so he could join in on all the fun of corrupting Omi's mind. Considering the maniacal, evil smirk on Farfello's face, Schuldich knew he had to be dreaming a rotten good dream: he decided that the other man could have some fun later.

Schuldich thought about the possibilities of what he could to Omi that would really freak the boy out. After some heavy, intense thought on the situation, he had the perfect idea. Very slowly, and very sneakily, Schuldich crept towards Omi's bed.

Omi had nearly fallen back asleep. Schuldich smiled when he saw that Omi's eyes were closed.

Let the fun begin, Schuldich thought, smirking to himself as he knelt at the side of Omi's bed and gently began to move the covers slowly off the boy's body.

Now, Schuldich had been around the block quite a few times with guys and girls alike. He liked all kinds of partners. His favorite, however, was what lay before his eyes. An image of sweet, serene innocence. Sure, Omi wasn't innocent when he was wide awake, but in his dreams, anyone would say that he resembled something of an angel.

Omi had no shirt on, so his light pink nipples were in full view, pert from the lack of blanket. Covering his legs was a pair of dark blue shorts, short enough to get a pleasant view. Schuldich licked his lips: if he was just in it for a one time thing, he would've gone down on the boy right then and there. He knew, however, that he had to play his cards right if he wanted to have loads of fun.

Schuldich lightly blew on Omi's left nipple, causing it to harden from the soft chilled. Schuldich then gently placed his hand on Omi's left inner-thigh and ran his fingers up and down, his fingertips going a tiny bit under the boy's shorts. The older man smiled and almost moaned when he saw Omi move a little.

Schuldich then rubbed Omi right above the elastic of his shorts and dipped his index finger down into the boy's shorts, caressing the soft skin that lay underneath.

With a sudden start, Omi shot up in his bed. He just stared in horror when he saw the older man stroking him. After a few seconds of shock, Omi jumped out of bed.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Omi hissed, running out of the room.

Schuldich merely smiled and took advantage of seeing Omi's nice little ass. After the boy was gone, Schuldich crawled into Farfello's bed and awoke him.

"Hey, Farfie," he whispered.

Farfello grinned, licking his lips.

"The fun with our little Bombay has begun."

The same reaction as before occurred.

"And he got me all horny, then wouldn't stick around to help me finish," Schuldich pouted, kissing the other man on the cheek. "Wanna help me, Farfie?"

Farfello merely moaned into Schuldich's neck, which was answer enough.

-------------------------------------

After Omi was safely in the common room, he curled up into a big cozy chair and stared at the glowing embers of the fire. From what he could tell, no one was currently in the room with him.

Why do I always end up with this shitty luck, the boy thought angrily. I'm gonna get frickin' raped!

The boy brought his knees up to his chest and sighed. He knew he could never be comfortable in this place. It was bad enough before, but now he had rapists after him!

After he had been sitting there for a few minutes, a voice spoke, starling Omi from the break in silence.

"That you, Omi?" Youji's voice asked, coming closer to the curled up boy.

Omi looked up at the other boy. "Yea, 's me," he replied as Youji sat down in a chair beside him.

"What're you doing down here at a time like this? It's 2:30 in the morning."

Omi wanted to tell Youji what had happened, but in a way, he didn't want to. He didn't want the other boy to think he was a wimp or something because he ran away. And what was even worse was that if he started explaining it, Omi thought he might cry or something stupid like that.

"Omi? Are you okay?"

"What? Oh-yea, I'm fine."

"But...why are you down here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I was just smoking out the window up there, so I didn't bother my roomies."

"Oh."

"So...what's wrong?"

"I, uh...nothing. Nothing's wrong, I just couldn't sleep."

"That was believable," Youji muttered sarcasm in his voice.

Omi closed his eyes briefly, then opened them and looked Youji right in the eyes. "You can't laugh at me or anything. Seriously."

"Okay, I won't," Youji promised honestly.

Omi took a deep breath. "Okay, well, I was asleep and I woke up and Schuldich was beside my bed and his hands were down my shorts and-"

"He was feeling you up?!" Youji growled, his eyes flashing with anger.

Omi nodded a little. "And then I came down here."

"That fucking asshole!" Youji growled again. "He's gonna pay for this bullshit."

"It might get worse if you make a scene, Youji," Omi said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Omi. I'll confront him in private. Until then, you're gonna sleep with me."

Omi's face turned a light shade of pink, invisible in the night. "Um, okay."

"Let's just go to bed, okay? We're both gonna be tired as shit for classes."

Omi nodded and stood up, leading the way to Youji's room. When the two arrived there, Youji grabbed Omi's hand gently and led him to where his bed was.

"Thanks, Youji," Omi whispered. "This means a lot to me."

"Of course, Omi. I gotta take care of ya you know."

"Night."

"G'night, Omi," Youji whispered, giving Omi a light kiss on his head as the boy drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------

"Well, that's fucked up," Ken grumbled as Youji quietly told him what happened as they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. "And disturbing. So, um, he just slept with you?"

"Well, he left before everyone else got up. I don't wanna really freak anyone else out, but I'm not gonna let that bastard hurt him."

Ken grinned. "I think someone's got a crush."

"And so what if I do? He is cute after all."

Ken just shook his head and laughed. "I'll see ya around, Youji."

"See ya," the other boy replied, walking off toward the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Omi who was sitting with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Yea know, I really hate Charms," Ron grumbled, taking a bite of his pancakes.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just like you hate every other class. You say you can't see your papers in Astronomy because it's too dark, so that makes you hate the class. You say Potions is bloody hell just because you can't tolerate Professor Snape. You-"

"Oh, c'mon, Hermione," Harry interrupted. "No one can tolerate Snape."

Hermione just sneered a little at him and went back to eating breakfast.

"Snape just needs to get laid," Youji added, serving himself some waffles.

Hermione gasped; Omi stared; Harry and Ron both spit out their food.

"That's bloody retched!" Ron groaned.

"Never, I mean never, give me an image like that again," Harry spat, staring at his food.

"He's not so bad, guys. I mean, c'mon, he does have a nice ass."

Hermione let out a sound of utter disgust and grabbed her books and things and tromped off. Harry and Ron practically ran away in horror.

Omi blinked at Youji. Youji grinned at him.

"Don't worry, Omi, I still think you're ass is nicer. And you're a hell of a lot cuter than Snape," Youji winked.

Omi was nearly speechless. Youji simply grinned at the boy and inched closer to him.

-------------------------------------

Ken glared at the blonde that was sitting in a green, comfy-looking chair near the fire in the common room.

"Y'know, Ken, it's not very nice to stare," Draco sneered, causing a few Slytherins that were draped on Draco's chair to laugh.

"It's called glaring, Draco. Don't be such an egoistical bastard, there's not much to look at when it comes to you."

"Just remember who I am, Ken. If I wanted to, I could screw up your life here."

"Yea, okay," Ken said in disbelief.

"One letter to my father and you'll be-"

"Oh, you have to call on your daddy to do your dirty work for you, huh? That's just great, Draco. That's really brave and majestic of you," Ken laughed, walking out of the room, heading toward the showers.

When the boy got there, he found an empty stall and went in to start his shower.

God, these people are so damn stupid, Ken thought in annoyance as he left warm water run down all over his body. I can't believe I actually want to go back to floristry.

-------------------------------------

"So, then, my brother was, like, well, if you want a broom, then ask Mom or Dad to buy you one. I mean, how selfish can he get?! He won't even let me borrow his broom for God's sake. Don't you think that's ridiculous, Aya?"

Aya ground his fingernails further into the desk. "Yea, sure is," he answered the energetic red-headed girl sitting beside him.

"He can always take my stuff, but noooo, I can never use any of his," the girl said angrily.

Aya continued to just sit there and take the, what he considered, verbal abuse, from the girl. She had been going on like this for the entire class. Aya was not only curious, but was also disturbed, as to why the professor wasn't paying more apt attention to the girl's constant jabbering.

"Gee, Aya, you're such a great listener! You're, like, one of the coolest guys I've met in a long time!"

"Um, thanks."

He just wanted her to shut up. He just wanted her to leave him the hell alone.

When the class let out, Aya was rather pleased. The girl, however, followed quickly after him.

"So, are you gonna go to the Quidditch game tonight? Ravenclaw's playing, you know."

Before Aya had the chance to answer, however, the girl continued.

"Because, if you are, we could sit together. I know that you're new and everything and you don't seem to know many people."

"I wasn't planning on going."

The girl pouted at him. "Oh, c'mon, Aya, it's so much fun!"

Aya looked at her briefly, and then continued walking ahead of her, at a quicker pace.

"Aya!" she said loudly, running ahead to catch up with him.

Aya spun around and looked her directly in the eyes. "Look, I do not want to go to any of the events around here, okay? I'm not here for fun and games. I'm here because I'm doing my job. Obviously, you don't know what that job is."

"I'm just trying to be nice!" the girl replied, a pout splayed out on her face.

"Well, I'm not planning on being nice to you."

The girl looked at him with wide eyes, and then walked quickly away form, ducking into the girls' restroom.

Aya sighed with content. At last, he was rid of her.

"Aya! What's up, man?" Youji said, coming up to Aya. "Did you piss off your new girlfriend?"

"She's hardly my girlfriend, Youji," Aya grumbled.

Youji chuckled. "Yea, I guess it would be kinda hard for you to score a piece of ass, huh?"

Aya sighed. "What do you want?"

"Oh, yea, um, Dumbledore talked to me today and told me that we have to go to this thing tonight. Some game…I can't remember the name of it."

The older boy groaned. "Was it by any chance Quidditch?"

"Yeah! That's it."

"Dammit, why do we have to go to that?"

"In case Schwartz tries anything."

"Like they're stupid enough to do that when everyone is all in one spot."

"Hey, I'm just passing on orders is all. Don't get bitchy with me."

"Well, you're the only person around here to get bitchy at," Aya grumbled.

"Dude, what the hell crawled up your ass? Miss the girls that much?"

"I just want to get this over with, Youji," Aya growled. "Stop making stupid comments about me missing girls from the flower shop!"

Youji shook his head. "Whatever, man. You need to learn to chill out. I'm outta here, before you try to bite my head off."

As Youji walked off, Aya felt like slamming his head against the brick wall beside him. He was normally always calm as could be on the outside whenever something serious was going on. With having to deal with Hogwarts students from every corner, however, he just wasn't keeping his cool: and that bugged him quite a bit.

Instead of wallowing in his frustration, however, Aya opted to go back to the Ravenclaw common room to sulkily get ready to go to the Qudditich game.

Aya was, however, oblivious to what lurked within the shadows of the hallways.

From where he hid behind a large statue, Crawford grinned slyly to himself. "So…Weiss doesn't think we'll attack, huh? Well…I suppose that they'll have a very big surprise coming…"

-------------------------------------

Hey! That's all fer now! I hope you liked it. I'm gonna get my writing on, so….yea, be prepared for earlier updates.


	7. Quirkishly Quidditch

Lampposts and Lollipops: Chapter Seven

Quirkishly Quidditch

The two teams, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, both prepared for the ever approaching game. The cool evening air held a hanging fog over the entire stadium. On the Gryffindor side, Hermione and Omi sat together. If the stadium had been empty, Omi thought, then the fog would've had been a tad scary; however, the masses of people caused a great amount of activity.

"So, what's this game like?" Omi asked, a bit concerned with the knowledge he currently held of the game. All's he knew was that it involved a few different types of balls, broomsticks, Harry as seeker and Ron as another player. From this, he still had no idea as to what Qudditich actually was.

"It's a tad confusing if you've never seen a game," Hermione began. "You see, there are different types of balls-"

But Hermione's words were unheard by Omi at this point, for he saw a point of much greater interest across the field. Aya was being followed by a girl, and to be blunt, Aya looked pissed off. Ahead of Aya were a snickering Ken and Youji. Omi stood from his spot, not giving Hermione any word of what he was doing.

He swiftly walked through the stadium. He met up with his three team-mates when they were already seated.

"Hey, Omi," Youji said, smiling--Omi didn't notice the wink that was ever-so-obvious. He patted the spot beside him.

Omi sat down and watched the girl that had sat beside Aya.

"Are you okay, Aya?" she asked, looking at Aya with a great amount of concern on her face.

"Fine," he snarled at her.

"Really?" she muttered, looking down at her hands that were folded across her lap. "It doesn't seem like you are." Her voice was at that point a sad whisper.

"I said I was okay," he snarled again. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"I…I just want to get to know you, Aya, that's all. Why do you have to be so mean to me?"

Aya nearly killed Youji when he heard a tiny snicker. Aya didn't want to have to be nice to this girl; he didn't want to have to deal with her. He simply wanted her to leave.

"Look, I have a lot of things to do. I don't have time to get to know people."

She gave him a look of confusion. "If that's what you really want…"

"Yes."

The girl stood, her hands clenched tightly together. "Goodbye then, Aya."

Once the girl was away from the point of her hearing them, Youji spoke up. "Man, you sure do know how to please the ladies, don't ya?"

"Shut up. You know as well as I that we have work to do."

Youji grinned at him. "There's always time for the lovins, Aya."

Aya turned away from the other man and scanned the stadium. Nothing unusual was happening. In fact, everyone looked joyous: it was a time of celebration. Of course, now was the ideal time when Schwartz would attack…at a time when no one would be paying attention.

"I'll be back in a minute," Omi said to the three, standing up.

"Where are ya going?" Ken asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Err…to the bathroom."

"I'll come with you," Youji decided, quickly standing up as well.

"I think that I can make it by myself, Youji," Omi said, giving the other boy an unyielding look.

Youji hesitated, but sat back down. "Okay."

How is it that I seriously still get treated like a child by him? Omi thought. It's not as though he's the only one that's fought Schwartz.

The blonde boy made his way through the masses of people until he found himself at the boy's restroom. The stadium restroom was rather dank and depressing. There were no windows, though sunlight shone through the cracks in the old, gray wooden wood that the walls were built from. Omi turned the faucet on and splashed some water on his face: the air outside was a bit humid and muggy. The cool water was refreshing to him. He looked around for a towel-dispenser, but found none. So, he improvised and simply used his shirt.

As the boy dried off his face, arms wrapped around him tightly, and a hand clamped down on his mouth.

A deep voice whispered in his ear, "Don't try to escape, Bombay. You're already ours."

Omi shook his body, but the strong arms that had him restrained wouldn't unleash. He couldn't speak or scream, though he tried. He simply yelled into the hand that muffled every one of his words. He heard footsteps come up behind him and felt another set of hands pulling his arms backward. A tight rope was tied around his hands. The same was done with his legs. A wad of cloth was stuffed into his mouth, secured by a silk cloth that was tied around his head. He was then pushed into one of the stalls. Finally, he saw he who it was that had attacked him: Crawford and Nagi.

"You can go help the others, Nagi," Brad muttered, holding Omi down by pushing on his stomach. "I can handle Bombay by myself."

Nagi smiled and left.

"Now, we're going to do this my way, Bombay," Brad said, hosting Omi up onto the toilet seat and tying him to it through the means of the thick, metal pole in the back.

Brad's fingers lightly traced over Omi's shirt. "Schuldich told me about how you weren't very kind to him when he offered himself to you, Omi. That's not very nice, now is it?"

Omi simply glared at the man. If only he could've told Brad what he was feeling…

The older man stood up from his crouched position and kissed Omi on the head. "Well, I suppose that I'll just have to teach you a lesson, now, won't I?"

The blonde closed his eyes, telling himself to block the other man out: that was the only way that he could forget this and not have to live through it.

Brad crouched down again. His hand shot between Omi's legs, firmly grasping the boy through his pants. Omi grimaced, tears squeezing out of his eyes.

"Don't you like it, Bombay?" Brad questioned, a smile spreading across his face as he felt the boy his in hands and saw Omi's expression.

Brad let go and gently began to un-zipper Omi's pants. He gingerly placed his hand inside and proceeded to softly squeeze the boy.

"Now…I know you like that, don't you, Bombay?"

Omi tried desperately to block Crawford from his mind. He hated himself at that moment: hated the fact that his anatomy worked in the way that it did.

Brad sighed in pleasure as he felt Omi harden. "See, I knew you'd start to like it."

"Hey! What the hell!" A middle-aged professor yelled, as he walked into the bathroom and saw the two boys. Before the man could take out his wand, Crawford jumped up and kicked the man in the stomach.

Omi's eyes were wide with fear. Any chance he had of rescue was now simply out of the question, he thought, as he saw the unconscious man sprawled out on the floor.

"I've had enough of you, Bombay," Crawford muttered, grinning at the boy. "Besides, I'm sure that we'll have fun later. For now, I have more important matters to attend to"

Brad then punched Omi in the stomach. Before Omi knew what was happening, his eyes shut and all went black.

Warm eyes gazed down into his own. Soft, warm hands cradled his face.

"It's okay, love, I'll protect you now."

Omi's eyes slowly blinked open. His dreams, so full of sugary sweet were dampened when he saw that it was night. He was in a place he had never been before; however, he knew that he was in the school.

His stomach hurt, and he had a throbbing headache. He began to lift his body up, but changed his mind when the dizziness hit. Out of fear and worry he called out for anyone that may be around.

A minute passed until an older, short witch came out in her nightclothes. "What is it child," she asked, her eyes full of sleep.

"W-where am I?" Omi asked, swallowing hard.

The witch smiled at him and turned on a lamp beside him. "You're in the hospital wing, dear. Don't worry, everything is okay. I'm Madam Pompfrey, which I'm sure you didn't know."

Fully reassured, Omi gave her a little smile. "I have a horrible headache," he groaned.

Madam Pompfrey smiled at him. "I'll give you some medicine, then you must go back to sleep. It is, after all, 2:30 in the morning."

Omi nodded her, only wanting his head to stop hurting.

Once given the medicine, Omi drifted off into a deep sleep and dreamt about that sweet someone in his sugary world.

…TBC….

Please review! 3


End file.
